A wellbore may be drilled to access and produce hydrocarbons. Alternatively or in addition, a wellbore may be drilled to receive and/or store fluids or gases, for example exhaust gases and/or greenhouse gases. During drilling operations, drilling fluid may be circulated to promote drilling operations. The drilling fluid may lubricate the engagement surfaces of a drill bit as it cuts in a subterranean formation. The drilling fluid may promote flowing drilling cuttings away from the drill bit and back to the surface where they can be separated from the circulating drilling fluid. The drilling fluid may promote maintaining a desirable hydrostatic pressure to prevent fluids from prematurely and/or uncontrollably entering the wellbore. The drilling fluid may promote maintaining the integrity of the walls of the wellbore. Different properties of the drilling fluid may be adapted to achieve one or more of these purposes and to accommodate various downhole conditions.
At different phases during the drilling of a wellbore casing may be run into the wellbore and cemented in place. A first casing string may be run in extending downwards to a first depth and cemented in place. Drilling may thereafter continue to drill beyond the first depth. A second casing string may be run in and hung off of the lower end of the first casing string, the second casing string extending downwards to a second depth, and cemented in place. Drilling may thereafter continue to drill beyond the second depth. Yet additional casing strings may be hung and cemented in the wellbore. The properties of the cement may be adapted to accommodate various downhole conditions.
When drilling the wellbore has been completed, the wellbore and/or casing may be perforated using a perforation gun. After perforation, the target formation or formations may be hydraulically fractured or serviced with different treatments, such as acidization treatment or other chemical treatment. The properties of the fracturing fluid and/or treatment fluids may be adapted to accommodate various downhole conditions.